


I Dare You.

by aliciutza



Series: Aliciutza Writes Jonerys Drabbles & Short Stories [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, dont go randomly kissing strangers, kiss prompt, or at least ask first hehe, ufff inspired by rl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciutza/pseuds/aliciutza
Summary: Daenerys receives a peculiar dare from her BFF, Margaery - will she actually kiss the handsome stranger?The prompt: 21. Kiss on a dare





	I Dare You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LustOnMyFingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustOnMyFingers/gifts).



> The Kiss Prompts come [from this post here ](http://adecila.tumblr.com/post/183184679155/prompt-list)

“Wait, what?” she asked Margaery for what felt like the millionth time.

 

Her best friend leaned in closer, speaking above the loud music in the club, “I said, I want you to go kiss the bartender.” Before she could even think of protesting, her friend added, “That’s your dare, Daenerys, and you can’t back out of it. We both know the question I am going to ask next if you back out of a dare and pick ‘truth’ instead.”

 

She should have seen this coming, Margaery had been trying to fix her up with someone for the past few months, although this was the first time her friend was going for a stranger instead of one of her many acquaintances.

 

With a nod of encouragement from Dei, she fixed her skin-tight dress and made for the bar, where her target awaited. Margey had good taste, as always; she approached the young man slowly, taking him in, thinking of a way to introduce herself: he wore a white shirt, his sleeves casually rolled up to his elbows, luscious black curls pulled into a messy bun framed his sharp jaw line; his pretty face would slip in a broody expression whenever he wasn’t taking an order. The fact that he was this good looking, gave her enough courage to do it: she would _kiss_ a stranger on a dare. She only wished she could see the rest of his body that was inconveniently hidden behind the bar.

 

She leaned against the counter, hoping to get his attention as soon as he finished cutting limes for the cocktails. He looked up, smiling at her – _damn him, he was too charming_. She mumbled some nonsense, taken aback by how hot he was, the strobe lights and his see-through shirt allowing her to peek at his chiselled abdomen and broad shoulders. The bartender touched his ear, grimacing, so he came closer, slightly leaning on the counter, to hear her better. If she mumbled before, now the words died in her throat; Dany froze, staring at his plump lips, framed by a perfectly trimmed beard. He leaned into her ear, his hot breath making her shiver. “I said, could you repeat that, miss?”

 

She nodded and gripped the ledge of the counter, leaning forward, mirroring his previous move. “I said, I don’t mean to be forward, but would you care for a kiss?”

 

If he was appalled by her request, he didn’t show, raising an eyebrow at her instead. She motioned with her head to where she knew her friends stood watching, “Please, my friends.”

 

He chuckled, sharking his head. Just when she thought it meant a rejection, he leaned in, his right hand gently cupping her face, his lips tentatively brushing hers once. She leaned into it, deepening their kiss; the stranger confidently followed her lead. Her heart was thrumming to the beat of the music, her pulse quickening, desire freely flowing through her veins. Too soon, he broke the kiss.

 

“Snow! Will ye stop kissing the clientele and do some actual work?” a voice powerful enough to be heard above the deafening music came from a giant red-haired man who appeared from the back.

 

“What clientele? This—” he said, hands still on her face, motioning with his head to her “—is my girlfriend.”

 

He stared at her, proudly grinning, and she didn’t dare correct him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what you had in mind, Sharon bby :D


End file.
